Ronnie White
| aliases = | franchise = Halloween remake series | image = | notability = | type = A-Hole | gender = | base of operations = Haddonfield, Warren County, Illinois | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 1978 | 1st appearance = Halloween (2007) | final appearance = | actor = William Forsythe }} is a fictional supporting character featured in ''Halloween'' film series. He is part of the continuity of the reboot franchise and appeared in the 2007 remake of Halloween directed by Rob Zombie. He was played by actor William Forsythe and was the second victim of serial killer Michael Myers killed on-camera. Biography Ronnie White was an ill-tempered man who lived at the Myers residence. His exact relationship to the Myers family is unclear, but he appears to have been the husband of Deborah Myers. How he came to know Deborah is also a mystery, but it is reasonable to assume that the two met while Deborah was working as a stripper at the Rabbit in Red Lounge. Ronnie White was involved in a motorcycle accident, which fractured his left leg, left arm and two fingers on his right hand. Rob Zombie; Halloween (2007) DVD Director's commentary Ronnie was a lecherous and abusive man and frequently made loud outbursts to Deborah, threatening to "skull-fuck" her once his leg heals. He also despised Deborah's three children, Judith, Michael and Laurie, although admittedly, he believed that Judith had a "fine dumper". Baby Laurie infuriated Ronnie as all she would ever do is "cry and shit", but it was Michael who seemed to aggravate him the most. Ronnie couldn't understand Michael's penchant for wearing masks all of the time, nor his affection for a pet rat that he owned. Ronnie was confident that Michael would grow up gay and have a sex change. When he discovered that Michael had been killing and mutilating pet animals, he told him "That is some deep-ass serious faggoty-ass shit". On Halloween night, Michael decided that he had had enough of Ronnie's abuse. He found him passed out drunk on the living room couch. Securing him to the chair with a large volume of duct tape, Michael slit Ronnie's throat open with a kitchen knife. He peered over him wearing a clown mask so that Ronnie knew exactly who it was that killed him. Afterward, Michael stabbed him multiple times in the face. Notes & Trivia * * Ronnie White is exclusive to the continuity of the ''Halloween'' remake series and has no counterpart in the original series. * Originally, the character of Ronnie White was only supposed to have a broken arm. Actor William Forsythe had fractured his leg shortly before shooting so Rob Zombie incorporated the injury into the script. * The exact year that Ronnie died is unclear, but he appears to have been killed some time in the late 1970s. The shooting script for Halloween indicated the year as 1978, although Rob Zombie left the timeline deliberately ambiguous. Quotes Maybe I will choke the chicken and purge my snork all over those flappy-ass tits. Bitch, I will crawl over there and I will skull-fuck the shit out of you! That's all that fucker ever does is cry. WAAA! WAAA! Cry and shit, cry and shit. Fuck you, sit on my pole right now, bitch. Bitch! If you don't think I aint makin' a mental list of all your fuckin' bullshit! I'll tell you something. That freak of yours, he needs some serious discipline. I mean, he runs around like a little bitch. He's probably a queer! He's gonna grow up, end up cutting his dick and balls off and changing his name to Michelle! See also External Links * * * Halloween at Wikipedia * * * * Halloween at the Halloween Wiki * Halloween at the Horror Film Wiki References Keywords Characters who are stabbed to death; Michael Myers victims ---- Category:Halloween (2007)/Characters Category:1978/Character deaths Category:Michael Myers (remake)/Victims Category:William Forsythe/Characters Category:Characters with biographies